butlerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Brass Monkey
Background Tongi Mfusa lost her family when she was young. Taken in by a well to-do businessape, she enjoyed access to lots of information. And her inborn intelligence loved it. She absorbed information like a sponge and applied it to everything she did. She always knew she was better that the rest of them. After spending Some time studying at home she sought greater knowledge and more challenge. Even when she within Gorilla City, she had shown exceptional intellect compared to others. In a training school she bored quickly and would become disruptive during class yet would still ace the tests. This kind of act brings one under the attention of Doctor Simian. Looking for the brightest and most powerful allies, Simian knew it would be better to gain control of this asset before it was used against him. He masterfully manipulated Tongi Mfusa into trusting him and agreeing to his views on humanity. When she had reached a level of control and manipulation, he acquired her into his corporation of ape allies. Tongi Mfusa was always told that gaining the attention of Doctor Simian was not always a good thing. But in this case it was. She was given the opportunity to stretch herself mentally as well as physically. Having an affinity for weapons design design, Doctor Simian naturally commissioned her to design a great suit with which to teach the inferior humans a lesson. Agreeing with the good Doctor, Tongi Mfusa went about designing the Brass Monkey armor. Taking from what she could learn about the power armored people of the world, she added her own touch and created some tricks not yet thought of by those little humans. When it was finished, she had designed a powerfully destructive suit. Personality and Motivations Tongi Mfusa leads a life unlike any other chimpanzee: helping Doctor Simian with the takeover of the human world. Or at least that is what she wants Doctor Simian to think. While nowhere near as smart as the Doctor himself, she is smart enough to see his manipulations for what they are and avoid them. Tongi is much more interested in keeping her lifestyle at the level she is comfortable with than she in dominating the world or ape-supremacy. But if keeping her current lifestyle means she has to follow a brilliant madman and execute a few maneuvers then that is what she does. She treats this like a job although it is a job she enjoys waking up to. In combat Tongi is fiercely aggressive, using the Brass Monkey suit to pummel her target to pulp, or if ordered to use her ranged weaponry. She tends to look after herself first and her teammates second, something that doesn't always go unnoticed by the others. She tends to prefer close combat but understands tactics enough to know when discretion is the better part of valor. Away from the field she is always flirting with one of more of the other members of Prime 8. She has been sexually involved with most of the team at one point or another, something she attributes to her Bonobo nature. Quote “Time for a beating!" Powers and Abilities The Brass Monkey suit is a large ape-shaped, gold-colored Powered Armor suit. Tongi Mfusa climbs into it more like a pilot climbing into a mech from a Japanese anime than as a person would put on a suit of Powered Armor. The massive arms house the Brass Monkey suit's weaponry systems. Not only does the armor give Tongi the ability to lift nearly twenty-two tons over her head, it is also equipped with the latest in weapons systems from Doctor Simian's laboratories, including a plasma cannon, several lasers, and a built in arc-welder. The suit has sensors that amplify Tongi's natural senses tenfold, as well as allowing her a greater range of hearing and widening the visual spectrum for her. The suit is hermetically sealed, and Tongi has trained to use it underwater and in a vacuum (though she has not yet gone into space with it). The servos within the arms have been designed to magnify an apes already destructive smash attack. Extra plating goes into forearms and hands. The overlarge arms also aide the suit in its jump-jets navigation. The arms also house a serious amount of firepower which Brass Monkey will use as directed by Doctor Simian or Cyberangutan. The armor's "feet" are articulated, and (much like a chimpanzee's actual feet) can be used as a second set of hands. In addition to the abilities of her Powered Armor, Tongi Mfusa is a skilled engineer, electrician, and inventor. Appearance Tongi Mfusa is a Bonobo chimpanzee from the area in Zaire between the Congo River and the Kasai Rivers. She has normal appearance of an ape of her size and build who routinely exercises intensely. Standing nearly six feet tall, the Brass Monkey suit is a gorilla-shaped suit of armor with a cockpit for an average 3 foot tall Bonobo chimpanzee. Its locomotion is very ape like and the gait can carry the armor and its pilot a quick clip across open terrain or even in crowded areas. The arms reach nearly down the the ground and the forearms are oversized for more contact surface. The entire suit is canted in a digitigrade manner, making it a "knuckle walker" just like its pilot. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Villains From Gorilla City Category:Powered Armor Category:Sentient Apes Category:Characters From Gorilla City Category:Female Characters Category:Female Villains